Safe Heaven
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: It's like someone planted a seed in my brain entitled 'Tori' and it grew everyday. Sometimes I just wish it was her holding me instead of Beck, to feel her lips on mine and laugh to stupid jokes. I know I can't though. I know it will never happen. : Jade and Tori
1. Chapter 1

Safe Heaven

It was bitter cold outside. Icy wind hits my face, making my eyes close and hug my chest tighter. I open my eyes again, gazing over the cars in the parking lot of the school. I raise the hot cup of coffee to my lips, feeling the substance warm my insides. I glance around till I spot her.

Tori Vega.

She's standing by her sister's car, shivering from the lack of heat. Hey hair slightly blown back and her face flushed from the wind. She tugged the purple jacket tighter around her body, hopping it might provide some extra warmth. Her sister, Trina finally strolls over, her extremely high heels clicking on the pavement. Tori quickly opened the car door when her sister unlocks it. I watch the car leave the parking lot at a very dangerous speed that makes me wonder how her sister has her license.

I suddenly feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and I finch from the sudden contact.

"Hey babe" Beck says, kissing my cheek. His lips were cold like the air.

"Hi," I say, climbing into his truck. He gets in on the passenger side and starts the car. A wave a heat bursts up against my face and I'm relaxing against the seat.

Beck and I didn't talk much the entire ride to my house. Maybe a few 'How was your day' and 'Can you believe that test' here and there. Beck was a good guy, but something was changing in our relationship. I feel like we're loosing the spark, the fireworks that went off in your mind when you kissing someone. Its just not there anymore.

And then there was Tori.

There I go again thinking about her. I know I really shouldn't, that I have a good thing going with Beck, but I just can't help it. It's like someone planted a seed in my brain entitled 'Tori' and it grew everyday. Sometimes I just wish it was her holding me instead of Beck, to feel her lips on mine and laugh to stupid jokes. I know I can't though. I know it will never happen.

We pulled into my driveway. Beck gave me a short peck on the lips before I climbed out of his truck. He waved at me before backing out and heading down the street.

I went inside when the car rear was out of sight. Dropping my bag on the floor, I headed into the living room and plopped on the couch. Maybe I was overthinking this whole thing with Beck and Tori. I want them both, not at the same time though. I love Beck, but Tori is working her way into my mind and clouding all my thoughts until she's the only one I can think about.

Groaning, I get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen. I grabbed my phone, scrolling through my contacts till I reached the 'T' section. Clicking on the person's name, I sent them a quick text before throwing my phone back on the counter before sitting down, waiting for a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

_**/Jade/**_

The pounding at my door was not helping the growing headache I was having. The chemistry books sat in front of me with papers and pencils scrawled across the floor. I hated this, chemistry was not my greatest subject and I needed to pass next week's test in order to get into senior year.

"Tori!" I heard Trina shout on the outside of my door.

"What?" I groaned.

"Your phone just went off," I sighed, picking my self off the ground and wiping the door open. Trina stood there, her arms folded and my Pearphone tucked in her underarm. "I thought it was going to be a hot guy but instead it was your freaky friend, Jade."

I furrowed my brows and snatched the phone from her, "Jade is not freaky."

She mumbles a "Whatever" while waving her hand in the air and going back downstairs. I shut the door, looking down at my phone to see a text message from Jade. I quickly opened it and a small smile spread across my face when I see it wasn't just some insult message.

"_Hey Vega, I gotta talk to you_" It read. I bite my lip before sending back a quick reply.

"_Sure what's going on?_"

Setting my phone next to me, I lay back down on the purple carpet and started reading over my notes. I felt the phone vibrate next to me. I picked it up to read her reply.

"_I think I might like someone, but I've got a good thing with Beck and I don't want to ruin it._"

My heart imminently sank as I read the words. Jade likes someone else. This small crush I've developed on her was started to become a problem. Now reading that she likes someone else is like a knife stabbed in your heart over and over until all you can think about is the pain.

I quickly swallowed a lump in my throat and typed back a message before throwing my phone off to the side.

"_Well I think that if you like this person then give it a shot. You'll never know unless you try. Who is this person by the way?_"

It took a whole minute for her to respond. It felt like she was debating what to say and how to say it. My heart started beating faster as read her reply, skipping beats and I almost felt like it was going to stop at any second

My breath hitched in my throat, my hands shaking as I typed another reply.

"_Cat?_"

That was my best guess. The only person left in our group is Trina, who no one actually likes. The phone went off a few seconds later.

"_No_" My brows furrowed. It wasn't Cat so I guess I'll try Trina.

"_Trina?_"

It went off before I even had a chance to put the phone down.

"_Ok, don't make me throw up. Just think deeply._"

I bit my lip, trying really hard to think of someone Jade would like. She hates me, if I ask if it's me then she'll probably hate me even more. I know it was a long shot for her to say yes, but I still got to give it a chance.

"_Me?_"

That was the reply that I felt was taking forever. Seconds ticked by that felt like minutes. It was like a huge burden was hanging on my shoulders, crushing my down and leaving me there in pain.

The phone finally went off and I hesitated to open it.

"_Yeah, don't hate me ok?_"

A smile broke out across my face and the excitement I've been holding in erupted in me. I hugged the phone to my chest and fell backwards onto the floor. I pressed the call button and tapped my fingers impatiently while it rang.

"_Hello" _Said a hesitant voice on the other line.

"When did all this start?" I asked a little to excitedly.

"_I don't know, I guess its always been there._" Jade said and it was like I could actually feel her shrug through the phone.

"Well, what would you do if I said I liked you back?"

"_I would probably jump up in the air in happiness._" She laughed.

I smiled and bit my lip, "Well, I do"

There wasn't answer for a while and I almost thought she hung up. When I finally heard her voice on the other line, relief flooded through me.

"_Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?_"

"Like a date?"

"_Yeah" _

"Then yes, I would love to." I smiled.

"_Alright well, I'll pick you up at six._"

"Ok, seen you tomorrow." I said, before pressing the end button.

I jumped off the floor and went straight to my closet. Tearing the doors open and examining each piece of clothing I owned.

Chemistry can wait.

_**A/N: Alright, much longer chapter! You're all welcome**_ _**and thanks guys for the reviews!**_

_**You know, reviews make me write faster ;)**_


End file.
